The Philoshopy of Light and Shadow
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Saint Seiya Omega Fanfiction/ Hanya sekedar pemikiran tentang cahaya dan bayangan dari seorang Haruto dan Ryuuho/ Enjoy! XD


**The Philosopy of Light and Shadow**

**A Saint Seiya Omega Fanfiction**

**Written By Gokudera J. Vie**

**Saint Seiya Omega © Kurumada Masami and Toei Animation**

Ini dia, sebuah kalimat yang sering ditemukan dimana-mana.

"Di mana ada cahaya, di situ ada bayangan. Di mana ada bayangan, di sana ada cahaya. Semakin kuat cahayanya, semakin gelap bayangannya."

# # #

Haruto's Point of View

Di Palaestra, tempat untuk mendidik para Bronze Saints, setidaknya pasti ada seorang murid yang bakat dan kemampuannya melampaui murid-murid yang lain setiap tahunnya. Dan yang mendapat sorotan untuk tahun ini, tahun yang sama denganku, adalah sosok remaja bernama Ryuuho. Dragon Ryuuho.

Ryuuho adalah putra dari seorang bronze legendaris, Dragon Shiryuu. Pribadi Ryuuho sopan, ramah, dan gampang bergaul. Dia memang mempunyai kondisi fisik yang lemah, tapi sebagai gantinya, Ryuuho diberkahi wajah yang rupawan (kalau tidak mau dibilang cantik atau manis), kepandaian di atas rata-rata, dan kekuatan yang besar. Membuatnya mendapat berbagai macam apresiasi baik pujian maupun pujaan dari seluruh penghuni sekolah.

Mau tidak mau, aku pun jadi kagum dan hormat padanya, pada sang Dragon Ryuuho. Kekaguman dan rasa hormat kemudian berubah menjadi ketertarikan yang membuatku memperhatikannya dan menyadari... kalau ternyata Ryuuho tidak menjadi kuat dengan sendirinya. Ryuuho menjadi kuat dengan usaha keras dan tekad juangnya. Dia terus berlatih tanpa pernah mau menyerah akan kelemahannya, fisiknya yang lemah.

Hingga aku pun terbawa ritmenya. Aku, Haruto, yang begitu bangga akan kemampuanku ini jadi merasa kecil di hadapannya. Bahwa kemampuanku ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan setiap usaha sang Dragon Ryuuho.

Aku pun membuat sebuah keputusan.

Aku akan menjadi bayangannya yang bagaikan cahaya itu.

Di samping seseorang seperti Ryuuho, aku pasti bisa berkembang pesat menjadi lebih kuat. Seperti peribahasa, semakin terang cahaya maka semakin gelap bayangannya. Semakin kuat seorang Ryuuho, maka aku akan semakin berusaha untuk menjajari kekuatannya.

Berada di samping Ryuuho dari waktu ke waktu; diam-diam memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, diam-diam mendengarkan setiap obrolannya dengan teman-temannya, diam-diam ikut tersenyum saat dia tertawa, diam-diam ikut muram saat dia bersedih, telah menjadikan Ryuuho cahaya yang tak tergantikan. Sekalipun oleh seorang Pegasus Kohga yang memiliki elemen cahaya dan bakat terpendam yang luar biasa.

Cahaya dan bayangan telah ditakdirkan untuk berpasangan, aku sampai pada kesimpulan tersebut. Aku mempercayai bahwa Ryuuho lah cahaya bagi diriku ini, satu-satunya. Dan sumpahku pada diriku sendiri, aku akan menjadi satu-satunya bayangannya.

Tapi satu yang berubah dari tujuanku semula, aku tidak lagi ingin sama kuatnya dengan Ryuuho. Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat darinya. Jauh lebih kuat. Agar aku tidak menjadi sekadar bayangan, tapi juga bayangan yang dapat melindunginya saat dia kalah. Dan tentu saja, masih diam-diam seperti biasanya.

Bagaimanapun juga, bayangan ada untuk tidak disadari.

# # #

Ryuuho's Point of View

Bayangan ada untuk diwaspadai. Karena bayangan adalah bentuk lain sebuah kegelapan.

Cahaya ada untuk diwaspadai. Karena cahaya yang terlalu kuat bisa membahayakan.

Bayangan dan cahaya ada untuk membuat suatu keseimbangan, saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Kalau kita ambil contoh, seperti saat matahari begitu terik, orang-orang akan mengambil jalan dimana banyak bayangannya. Saat malam meraja, semua orang akan menyalakan lentera meski cahaya yang dihasilkan tidak bisa menandingi kegelapan jagad raya.

Kuat atau lemah tidak menjadi masalah, asalkan ada saja sudah cukup.

Manusia juga bisa diibaratkan sebagai cahaya dan bayangan.

Ada satu bayangan yang sekarang sedang kuperhatikan dengan subyektif, sebuah bayangan yang pintar menyembunyikan diri. Dia bukanlah seseorang yang mencolok, tapi bukan berarti ketika kita menanyakan namanya tidak akan ada yang mengenalinya. Dialah Wolf Haruto.

Namanya benar-benar mencerminkan pribadinya.

Haruto adalah sosok yang lebih senang menyendiri. Meski hubungannya dengan teman-teman sekelas cukup baik, orangnya sopan dan... _gentleman. _Haruto adalah orang yang senang mengambil jarak aman. Seolah kalau terlalu dekat bisa berbahaya.

Bukan hanya senang menyendiri, Haruto juga orang yang senang berbuat seenaknya sendiri. Dirinya yang mengaku-aku sebagai ninja, meski tidak diragukan lagi dia memang ninja, itu suka menghilang tidak diketahui rimbanya. Kebiasaan yang berlangsung secara terus-menerus tersebut telah membuat para guru dan teman-temannya merasa tidak lagi peduli dia ada atau tidak.

Ketika dia ada, ya sudah.

Kalau dia tidak ada, berarti kemungkinan besar dia sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Cuma itu pilihannya.

Aku, Ryuuho, pun merasa penasaran. Siapa kiranya yang bisa mengimbangi sosok Haruto tersebut? Pastinya seseorang yang sangat mencoloklah yang paling cocok untuk kepribadian Haruto yang... unik?

Kemudian setelah sekian waktu berlalu, Haruto tidak lagi mengikuti kelas dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Setelah liburan musim panas berakhir dan aku kembali ke sekolah, muncul sosok Pegasus Kohga dengan bakat terpendamnya.

Aku merasakan bahwa Kohga akan menjadi sosok besar. Kohga memiliki elemen cahaya dan cosmo yang membara, yang bahkan pemiliknya sendiri tidak sadar kalau memilikinya. Mungkin Kohga sedikit bodoh tapi dia setia kawan. Sedikit banyak dia mengingatkanku pada Haruto, meski Haruto tidak bodoh dan tipe yang menjaga jarak dari teman.

Kupikir keduanya pasti bisa menjadi partner yang cocok.

Ketika serangan di Palaestra terjadi, aku tidak begitu kaget melihat Kohga yang telah bertemu dengan Haruto. Entah kenapa juga tidak kaget mendengar keduanya disekap di bawah tanah karena berurusan dengan para Marsian. Tapi, yang membuatku kaget adalah bahwa aku merasa kecewa saat Kohga dan Haruto benar-benar menjadi partner.

Mungkin sudah sejak lama aku memikirkannya, hanya baru sekarang aku menyadarinya, bahwa aku tertarik pada sosok bernama Haruto. Pasti akan menyenangkan jika saja aku yang menjadi cahaya bagi sosok tersebut.

Ah, menyesal sekarang tidak akan gunanya.

Kalau sudah seperti ini aku hanya bisa berjuang untuk menjadi cahaya yang cukup kuat dan pantas sebagai teman Haruto. Hanya agar kami berdiri bersisian di tempat yang sama, sebagai cahaya dan bayangan yang melengkapi satu sama lain.

**( I)**

A/N : Moshi-moshi, Julie desuuu!

Well, ini adalah fic di fandom Omega pertama saya. Dan saya maluuuu!

Kenapa? Karena selain ngehints shonen ai, ternyata setelah dibetain sama Dinie-san (hontou arigatou gozaimasu) fic ini banyak kesalahan EYD nya dan kalimat tidak efektif. Beneran malu sayaaa #curhat

Baiklah, semoga pembaca sekalian menyukai cerita ini ya. Kalau ada salah yang menyinggung, tolong dimaafkan saja.

16 Juni 12

Gokudera J. Vie


End file.
